


a kiss with a fist is better than none

by Ekevka



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano is 18, Ahsoka is only mentioned, F/M, Gen, Not Beta Read, POV Dooku, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekevka/pseuds/Ekevka
Summary: Count Dooku couldn't help but dwell.
Relationships: Dooku/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	a kiss with a fist is better than none

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



> This is a treat and I hope you'll like it!

Sometimes, late at night, Dooku thought what would be if his lineage was unbroken. If his padawan, and grand-padawan, and thus Skywalker and Tano would have fallen on the Dark Side, or if he himself stayed in the Light, even if not in the Order…

He thought more of it when he received news that Ahsoka Tano was first dispelled from the Order and then refused to rejoin it. It was surprisingly gratifying to see one of his own be similarly disillusioned with both the Republic and the Jedi. Tano fought differently,  _ felt _ differently, but that just meant she had something to teach him in return.

Dooku decided that he’ll look for her. He needed a new apprentice - the Force was darker than usual and someone to stand beside him could be the key to destroy Darth Sidious. 

Tano was destined to be better than a plain Jedi. 

Dooku will find her, will teach her and together they’ll rule the galaxy.


End file.
